warfacefandomcom-20200223-history
Cold Peak
The is a Survival Mission. Overview The objective is to reach the gates of Blackwood fortress and destroy it. Cold Peak has three acts: Spearhead, Ambush and Zenith. It is possible to play the acts separetely or the Cold Peak Marathon for all three acts at the same time. Cold Peak has many objects that can be found on it. Boxes containing either resources or SA-16 launchers, enemy proximity mines that will kill players, as well as explosive barrels and barrels of deadly poison. Cold Peak has a resource system that allow players to collect resources and then use them to build defenses against Blackwood forces. Resources Cold Peak has resources which can be used for many purposes, such as repairing the terminal and generators and building barricades. Resources may be obtained by killing Blackwood enemies or by opening resource boxes found around the map. Secondary Objectives In Spearhead and Ambush, secondary objectives may be completed to earn 1000 resources for each objective completed. A small group of Assaults and Shieldbearers will also appear when a Secondary Objective begins. A random secondary objective may be made available at waves 3, 5 and 7. =Spearhead= Spearhead is the first act of Cold Peak. Your main objective is to hack a console at the center of the map and recover intel on Blackwood's Siberia operations. As you attempt to download data, you'll have to fend off waves of enemy soldiers dropped into the area by combat helicopter. For the first time, some of those enemies will be equipped with jet packs, but you can also expect snipers, spec-ops and many more of Blackwood's finest to join the hunting party. Waves Rewards =Ambush= Ambush is the second act of Cold Peak. You made your first dent in Blackwood's defenses in Spearhead, but now it's time to delve deeper into their Siberian stronghold with the new Ambush map. As the name suggests, the enemy are waiting to spring a surprise as you continue your assault on their winter wonderland. Once inside the castle, players will find themselves surrounded by Blackwood operatives on every side, and will have to protect not only their lives, but also a generator that is keeping the castle defenses up and allowing team Warface to hack the systems. Waves Rewards =Zenith= Zenith is the third and last act of Cold Peak. The first main objective in Zenith is to protect a series of generators that are powering an elevator in the area. Players must work together to make sure that the elevator remains fully functional if they want to advance to the map's final challenges. If they successfully protect the generators and board the elevator, players will advance to the next area which contains a piece of heavily artillery that is essential if players are to defeat the final boss of Operation Cold Peak and take down swathes of enemy soldiers en masse. The Cannon may be used to destroy buildings, the fortress' gates and can also heavily damage the Mech 2300, leaving it with little health after one successful shot. Waves Rewards If Zenith is completed: If Cold Peak Marathon is completed: Videos Warface - Cold Peak Trailer PS4